Love Is In The Air
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: **Logan Smut** What happens when Logan takes his girlfriend Sienna out on a Valentine's Day to a very special place? SEMI OFFICIAL ONE SHOT DAY 2013


**A/N Okay so I finally got this done, and right on time I might add :) This idea came from ****SprinklzAndPixieDust****, so credit goes to her; I am merely just the writer. I fought with myself over how to do this so many times because the person who PMed me for the Semi Official One Shot Day thing suggested a rating of K-T, BUT Ms. Sienna asked for smut so... I kinda did my own thang cuz yeah, I aim to please haha. This isn't Burger King, but she's getting it her way and I hope she enjoys this, and all of you readers do as well! Ehhh and as usual, I hate the ending lol, they're always corny.**

I smooth the pink silk fabric covering my body down when Logan opens the door for me and I climb out of the car. The note he had delivered to me this morning said to dress casual for our date. Of course it's Valentine's Day and I didn't know what to expect from him since we've only been together for a couple of months now, so I decided on my most plain dress so I wouldn't look overdone, and added a pair of flats. I added some curls to my hair for bounce, minimal make-up, a few spritzes of my favorite perfume, and a pair of earrings with a matching necklace and called it a day.

Logan looked me over appreciatively when he picked me up and for the first time, I was confident with my choice. I can't deny how handsome he looks in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a gray button-up, and a skinny black tie. Pretty chill, but not like 'I just rolled out of bed and put something on'. As usual, his hair hair is styled oh so perfectly that I swear it must be trained to go the right way on it's own.

Logan just took me to dinner at my favorite restaurant, and wouldn't tell me what he had planned for the second part of our date. "The most famous botanical gardens in Los Angeles", I comment as we near the entrance of the place.

"Yup", my boyfriend smiles at me smugly, causing me to arch an eyebrow.

"Isn't it closed? Like a-"

"No worries Sienna", he silences me with a peck on the lips and takes my hand, leading me to the main entrance where he pulls a set of keys out of his pocket with his free hand. I know his family owns the place, but still.

"Okay", I shrug a shoulder and decide to relax.

"Stay right here, I need to run in for just one second", I watch as the brunette disappears into the building and soft instrumental music begins to fill my ears, making me grin. He comes right back out and links our fingers back together.

Once we walk through the gate, I'm hit with floral scents that smell heavenly. I came here once on a field trip when I was in high school, and even though it was several years ago, I still remember a lot about it. I mean, it's just a big beautiful chunk of land with the most gorgeous plants. With the sun already having set, it takes on a new aura as we walk along the perfectly mapped out path, with tree and hanging lights illuminating the landscape. "Oh my gosh, it's so pretty!", I exclaim, letting go of his hand and twirling around in a circle, taking in the nature surrounding me.

"Oh, it's nothing compared to you", that raspy voice speaks close to my ear, causing me to break out in goosebumps.

"Stop it", I swat at his arm, embarrassed by his compliment.

"C'mon", he takes a few steps in front of me and motions me with his head. "I remember you talking about wanting to come sometime and I thought I'd bring you tonight. Just me and you", he informs me.

"Aww that's so sweet of you", I respond, feeling my heart swell. We chat nonchalantly while strolling through the arboretum, with Logan pointing out little tidbits of information as we go, and I feel like I'm in a dream. After we've walked through that, he guides me to a series of tall bushes that apparently make up a maze and he blindfolds both of us, and we blindly navigate our way to the end, giggling and tripping all over the place like little kids the whole time.

Soft music is still playing at a low volume through the speakers when we come to a humongous stone fountain. It's breathtaking, a mother is watering plants while her two infants sit nearby playing with a puppy. "I don't remember this when I came before", I tip my head to the side and try to recall that day not so many years ago.

"Mom just had it put in about two years ago", Logan smiles and circles his arms around my waist. "Dance with me", his raspy voice questions.

I can't think of one single reason to say no, so I walk into his arms and drape mine over his shoulders, and sway along to the music with him, letting his hands run up and down my back. Eventually, I'm getting bored and sense an impatience in Mr. Mitchell so I take a step back and look into his eyes. "What's the matter?"

He presses his lips together. "I have something else that I'm really excited about but I don't want to rush you through anything because I know how much you were looking forward to coming here.

"More?", I ask feeling somewhat flabbergasted. I wasn't expecting much of anything but a walk through some flowers.

"Mm-hmm. Something special I had set up just for you", his brown eyes are sparkling with pride and I get a chill down my spine. "Okay, so show me then", I jump up and down a couple of times, biting back a squeal.

"Let me blindfold you again?", he bites the corner of his lip apprehensively, but he has no idea how seductive it all actually looks and no clue about the spark of arousal it sends shooting straight down to my core. Did I mention that my man has these deep dimples that pop out every so often, making me weak in the knees each time they make an appearance?

"Kinky", I remark, only half joking. Hey, he started it with that damn lip bite so it's not my fault.

He chuckles and I close my eyes when I feel him come up behind me and cover my eyes with the blindfold and tie it not so loosely around the back of my head. "Can you see anything?", he questions me.

"Nothing but the color black", I retort.

"Good", he replies and I feel the heat of his body in front of me. "I'm right in front of you. Hop on my back and I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Placing my hands blindly on his shoulders, I jump up and wrap my legs around him and he slips his hands under my knees, holding me to him as he begins walking.

A few minutes later, he puts me down and lets me know I can uncover my eyes. I pull off the piece of fabric and gasp at the sight before me. There's a gazebo built right in the middle of a wooden bridge over a pond that is lit up by hanging lights and several candles. Blankets and hundreds of throw pillows litter the floor while there's a small table pushed to the side. Resting on it are a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket, two flute glasses, a heart shaped box of chocolates, a breathtaking bouquet of fresh cut flowers, and something else I can't make out from here. Completely forgetting in the moment that I'm not alone, I kick my shoes off and pad over to the table, seeing a heaping bowl of strawberries with small glass condiment bowls placed next to it. One is melted chocolate, and the other is a thick, white substance; my guess is whipped cream. "Wow", I gush, and spin around to lock eyes with Logan, who's eyebrows are furrowed together.

"Wow good, or wow bad?", he asks.

"Seriously? Wow good. This is amazing, I love it!", my voice is high pitched and full of excitement. I've never taken Logan to be the romantic type, but I'm completely floored right now. I saunter over to him and kiss him hard on the lips. "I just...I don't even know what to say", I tell him honestly.

"One more thing", he winks and walks away, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open. What MORE could there possibly be?

Astonished, I watch as he pulls a screen down, and grabs a remote from a compartment built into the wood of the bench of the gazebo, and my favorite movie starts playing. I've seen _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days _countless times and that movie will never get old.

Halfway through the movie, we're cuddled up next to eachother sipping our champagne and dining on the strawberries when I drop one I had just dipped into whipped cream on Logan's cheek and it bounces off, where he awesomely catches it in his hands. "Good reflexes", I joke, glad the fruit didn't land on his shirt and stain it. Something clouds his eyes that makes my heart start to beat faster and he slowly moves the strawberry closer to my mouth. I open to take a bite, but when I chomp down, my teeth only meet eachother, and Logan starts laughing.

"Boo", I make my disappoint known.

"You want it? Come and get it", he teases and puts half of the juicy red fruit in his own mouth, offering me the other part. I act like I'm leaning in to get the strawberry, but my eyes zone in on a dab of whipped cream right next to his dimple and I drag my tongue over it, savoring the sweet flavor.

"Mmm", I comment, watching his eyes grow lusty. Keeping my eyes locked with his, I leisurely sweep in and taunt his bottom lip with my tongue for a brief second before taking my half of the strawberry. I take my time eating it, making approving sounds and reach for another when Logan catches my hand. "Hey", I call out.

"I wanna feed you", his voice drops a few octaves, sending a heatwave through my body. The air grows thick with sexual tension as he feeds me two more, allowing me to tease his fingers with my tongue when they linger in my mouth. "Now it's my turn", he says provocatively, his eyes darkening to an almost black shade. I observe while the handsome devil takes yet another piece of fruit and dips it into the chocolate, then smudges a line of it across my bottom lip. My eyes close instinctively when I feel his wet heat on me, lapping at the sugary goodness. I'm pretty much melting into the pillows underneath me right now and slide an arm around his neck to ask for a kiss when I feel a coolness on my neck. It takes me by surprise, making me draw in a sharp breath. Seconds later, his mouth is working at the spot, warming up my flesh, confusing my senses. "L-Logan", I stutter, earning a snicker from said boy.

"Is something wrong?", a mischievious look covers his face.

"I...just", I huff out and curl my hands into fists, frustrated to no end. "Just kiss me dammit".

"One more minute." He makes it clear that this isn't up for negotiation, and I nod my head before closing my eyes tightly, tyring to hold onto my last shred of sanity.

The next thing I feel is a cold gooey-ness traced along the tops of my breasts and I bite my lip in anticipation, knowing what this is leading to. We've slept together a few times, and each time is different, it blows my mind how talented Logan is when it comes to pleasuring a woman. He uses his lips and teeth tantalizingly slow across my sensitive flesh until I grab hold of his head at both sides and pull his mouth to mine. I take no mercy as I sharply nip at his lips, informing him that's he's pushed me over the line and my patience has run out.

He climbs on top of me, inserting his tongue into my mouth, eliciting a moan from me. The weight of his erection pressed against my thigh makes me push my leg up into him, wanting to touch that piece of magic growing harder by the second inside those jeans. My restless hands run up and down his strong arms, marvelling at his thick biceps. I let my limbs travel across his chest to undo his tie, where I throw it to the side in haste and follow that up by unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders.

Logan's head is now back at my breasts, while his fingers draw random patterns over one of my thighs. I lift myself up to taste his salty skin, and let my mouth work over his glorious pecs, reveling in his perfection. I sigh when I feel his fingers fidgeting with the zipper at the back of my dress. He pulls it down effortlessly and removes it from me completely before lifting me up and setting me on the bench.

I don't question his actions, I just let him take charge and raise myself up slightly when his fingers curl into the waistband of my panties. He watches the journey as he slides the silky fabric down my legs, and then picks up each foot one at a time to discard the undergarment. "You drive me fucking crazy, Sienna", he utters before slipping his hands to the back of my knees, spreading my legs, and attacking the inside of my thighs with his mouth. I'm trembling by the time he reaches the apex of my thighs and dives right between my folds with his tongue to find my clit. He flicks it with the tip, alternating with different pleasures and speeds until I'm crying out and thrusting my hips towards him. The orifice slows down it's movements and I feel two fingers being pushed inside of me.

"Oh gosh Logan", I grip onto his bare shoulders with my fingers, feeling helpless against the wave of bliss that's quickly headed my way. My body tenses up to the point of almost being painful and then it hits, taking me completely under. I moan in ecstasy as my muscles clench repeatedly around my lovers fingers, until all I can do is slump back into a boneless heap. Logan sits next to me, placing soft kisses over my forehead, cheeks, and eyelids while running his fingers through my hair, letting me catch my breath.

When my mouth is able to form words again, I open my eyes and look at an enchanted Logan. "Are you okay babe?", he asks.

"Yeah", I nod. That was the most intense orgasm I've ever felt and to be honest, I thought I was going to pass out. My muscles are like cooked spaghetti noodles at this point, Logan has to help me down to the floor. He removes my bra, then I watch while he undoes his pants and takes them off, along with his boxers. My hands itch to touch him, but I'm already spent and with the way he aligns himself with me and pushes himself in even before settling over top of me; it's pointless.

Logan's lips brush over mine and he buries his face in my neck while his arms shake with need. "I didn't even tell you Happy Valentine's Day", he chuckles lightly, trying to compose himself.

I return his smile. "I don't care if it's too soon to say, but I love you Logan Mitchell", I blurt out in a whisper, not able to control myself. "And Happy Valentine's Day". I wrap my arms around the back of his neck, holding him to me and pressing kisses into his hair.

His hips swivel in a circle, grinding himself into me, causing me to cry out loudly. "I love you, too, Sienna." Those are the last of the words spoken by either one us for quite some time as we let our bodies do all the talking that's necessary.


End file.
